Aldezena Se'veila
History Aldezena was born and raised in the tropics of the Okari ocean. He lived with his family on a smaller island that floated in close proximity to the main one. "Kamika," was its name. It was a small port city that received many traders and tourists that would come and go at every hour of the day. Since Aldezena wasn't rich enough to live in the depths where all the high-class Saris resided to escape from the hustle and bustle, him and his family lived right in town near the shores in the hub of all the activity. As a child, he'd spend most of his days in the ocean either playing with his spirit arts with his siblings and cousins or stalking the ocean life. He was always interested in the animals that he encountered in the reefs and on the island. Some days, he'd sneak into the tropical jungles deep inside the island and explore those as well. He always seemed to have a thing for nature even as a youth. With such a largely branching family as his, he had many aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters that delved into many different occupations. Two uncles of his were doctors on the mainland and three of his cousins were fisherman. One aunt owned a small inn where his younger sister worked and a couple of his older brothers were fishermen. But Aldezena wanted to do none of these things for the rest of his life. What inspired him was discovery and adventure. His family called him a dreamer- but he wanted off the island and in to the rest of the world. It was at the age of 14 that Aldezena discovered that he could actually become an adventurer. One day, a boat of Guild members came to the little port city, Kamika. They advertised that a whole world was just waiting for the taking. Of course, the starry-eyed Sari took this to heart and decided that the Guild was where he'd end up. However, after learning that one had to pass grueling trials to even become an official member, he put himself to work. What did a Southern Sari do best? Eh- besides fishing and boat-making, they were wonderfully in-tune with spirit arts. And so, that's what he worked on strengthening. That's not to say that he never delved into other choices of profession. Aldezena attempted being an assistant at his uncles' hospital; while he seemed to be decent with medicine, it was much too boring. Being a fisherman was too mainstream, and busing tables at his aunt's inn was just plain sad. As time passed, along with each of his jobs, he came closer to realizing that a normal port-city life just wasn't for him. And so, after four years of pushing himself, Aldezena hopped aboard a boat destined for Pokos after saying his goodbyes. By then, he figured that he was ready for the test and he was eager to prove himself right. He made it shortly to the big city and went straight for the Guild's application office where he was then thrown into the intensive trials that he had heard about as a kid. Lucky for him, his trial was nothing but a breeze for a Southern Sari who had trained for a good chunk of his life. And without any trouble, he passed with an average score. From there, he was let into the Guild as an explorer. Aldezena says that time passed quickly after that. After more training and preparation, he went on to take various tasks for the Guild, some including him to trek into different regions of El'yssi for research or recon. Early on in his time with the guild, he was encouraged to take an interest in a specific area of study. Without hesitation, Aldezena chose marine biology, which would be classified under faunology. Exploring the deep sea from which he came had an appealing ring to it. And many missions after his decision were unsurprisingly water-based. About five years of this- and he seemed to have charmed and impressed his mentors enough for them to promote him in rank. With a fresh new round of applicants filing in to the Guild, Aldezena was bestowed the title of examiner- one that is responsible for setting up a trial for the new recruits and overseeing its progress. Although he is a first-timer, he's determined to make his trial count for something. It's tempting, he says, to be as sadistic as he can be with the newcomers, but he'll try not to turn the event into something for his own entertainment. Character Aldezena is perhaps the friendliest Sari that one would ever meet. Company and socializing are two of his favorite things. Being a true extrovert- and an optimist- establishing and building on friendships is one his hobbies. Though, keeping friends get's hard when you're notorious for being that one guy who plays too much. It's all fun and games to Aldezena. Even when somebody gets hurt. He just ''can't ''take things seriously. Which sometimes makes him ''that ''guy that blurts out the wrong joke at the wrong time. "I laugh at everything. It's what keeps me sane!" He's a flighty spirit- one that truly doesn't like being pinned down by either people, places, ''or ''responsibility. He's always on the move and can't stand being stagnant. Take his freedom away and you leave him defeated- but he'll be damned if he doesn't fight for it back. A sense of adventure is what drives him to try new things and jump into new situations headfirst. He has almost no sense of caution too. Aldezena's bold for being the fragile Sari that he is. Risk is what makes things worthwhile, he believes. Call it the notions of youth, but Aldezena doesn't like feeling like he's trapped and living a mundane life. "Look, I'm young, I know. But I'm not dying old and decrepit in a wheelchair. I'm going out with a bang." When he puts his mind to something, consider it done. Er- if he's not feeling lazy. He can be determined, and when he is, he works as hard and exuberantly as he can. But if something isn't a priority to him... it likely won't ever be touched upon. There's really no in-between with him. You can tell how passionate he is about a particular subject by how hard he pushes himself at it- or by how little attention he gives to the matter. "Mate, I'm sorry, but if that favor you asked me to do hasn't been done in weeks, I likely don't care enough." If Aldezena does think of you as a friend, he's got your back. No questions asked. Comrades and friends are cherished to him, and held highly. He tends to think in a group mindset, wanting everybody around him to be happy, including himself. And in combat, one of his friends getting hurt is unacceptable. He'll rush to the sides of any companion who has fallen injured. His loyalty would have to be one of his best traits. "Ain't ''nobody ''dyin' on my watch. Mark my words." Aldezena's also got a soft spot for his fellow Southern Saris. Blood is thicker than water, they say. And he agrees one-hundred percent. His pride as a Southern Sari influences him to stand with his kin. "Glory to the Sari!" As bold and outspoken as he is, Aldezena does have a milder side to him. Certain issues demand serious attention and attitudes. All jokes aside, he ''can ''be compassionate and empathetic even if he does cover it up with questionable humor. And he is unafraid- although reluctant- to admit to his faults, screw ups, and even his most pride-diminishing moments. "Pssh. What a ''great ''guy this Aldezena must be, you know that?" Fighting Style and Weapons sfsdfdgfg Skills 1. Tranquil Seas Level Two Water rises to encompass the target in a sphere of gently churning waves mitigating all damage by 25% and healing (base power: 44) of hp over four rounds. The target in the shield is able to keep attacking normally but is not immune to the effects of status ailments. Single target only. 2. Aquatic Familiar Level Two Waves of water come to life to form a deep sea familiar that is able to deal minor damage and heal single targets using spirit arts of its own. The familiar lives for four round. Familiar skills: * Jet blast: Pressurized water is shot at a single target dealing (15 + 75% spirit) flat damage. Single target only. * Healing waters: Crystal clear water is splashed over a single target healing (10 + 50% spirit) health. Single target only. 3. Light Turbulence Level 2 Wind and water work together in unison to rapidly spin around the target in resemblance of a mini-hurricane, shredding the target and dealing 10 damage. The target is stunned for two rounds or until the the cast is broken. Single target only. Relationships Placeholder. Guild Accomplishments Placeholder.